it feels like stealing hearts calling your name
by Paint Splat
Summary: it's not even her damn birthday. - maddiekitty {birthday present for a kiss of winter}


Kitty grunted as she tried endlessly to open her jammed locker, trying to appear clam and collected even though panic and annoyance were slowly rising within her. Her locker had been broken ever since the first week she got it and it _still _had not been fixed, despite her frequent complaints to Headmaster Grimm.

Sighing, she finally managed to get her locker open and grab the books she needed for the day and slammed her locker door shut, and for a fleeting moment Kitty wondered if that was what had caused her locker to jam. She shook her head and walked off, just knowing that this day wasn't going to go well.

True, she got that everyday, but in a school like Ever After High your day could be ruined in just a split-second.

Shivers shot down her spine as she felt someone grab her shoulders from behind and squeal into her ear. Her visible fur stood on end and she resisted the urge to turn invisible, knowing she had to keep her cool.

She turned around to see Maddie grinning at her in her usual crazy fashion. Her curly hair was almost exploding frantically and she had a mad gleam in her eyes.

Kitty sighed, resigning herself for ten minutes of being tuned out of the conversation while Maddie talked about whatever crazy things she said.

"Happy unbirthday Kitty!" Maddie grinned at her friend - at least, she wanted Kitty to be her friend. Ever so much.

"It's not my birthday Maddie," Kitty mumbled, her mind already wandering away into the land of schoolwork and homework, trying to tune out Maddie's incoherent rambling.

They walked down the halls together, which were now mostly empty, all the students having gone into the classes already, just to avoid their teacher's wrath. Kitty didn't really care though, and Maddie seemed determined to stay with her. Kitty walked slightly quicker and ahead of Maddie, her heels making a clicking noise of the floor that echoed in the empty room. Maddie kept up a steadfast pace but still lagged somewhat behind, probably because of her bouncy gait. Kitty briefly wondered whether she had springs in her shoes. She wouldn't put it past Madeleine Hatter.

"Of course it's not your birthday, silly! That's why I said unbirthday," Maddie said, as if it made some sense. Kitty stopped in her tracks now that she was half-listening and trying to stall the time it took them to get to class. She'd have thought that Maddie would be more concerned with getting to lessons but she didn't seem to notice the ticking of the clock.

"That's not a real word, Maddie," Kitty said, her eyebrows furrowing.

Maddie twirled a lock of Kitty's lavender hair between her fingers, easing out the curls before Kitty slapped her hand away. Maddie gave her a small smile.

"Well, it's been said, so it's real."

Kitty couldn't help but let a small smirk find its way onto her face at Maddie's childish logic. There was something so incredibly calming yet hectic about hanging around with her. She knew they were going to share their destinies, but she'd never really paid attention to the girl other than fleeting glances in their dormitory. Sometimes she'd caught Maddie looking at her, but she just assumed it was curiosity. She was more of a loner anyway.

"You're so weird," she muttered, yet she stayed.

"Anyway, come on!" she said excitedly, grabbing Kitty's hand and pulling her across the halls quickly, away form the classrooms.

Kitty gave a startled meow in protest. "Maddie, what are you -"

"It's your unbirthday and we _have _to have a tea party on your unbirthday, that's the rules!" she called to Kitty as she dragged her along and up to their room.

"Maddie!" Kitty mewled, finally getting free of her roommate's surprisingly strong grip.

"What?" Maddie said innocently.

"People are going to think we're up to something," she hissed.

"Well, we are." Maddie laughed. Her glee was truly infectious and Kitty fought to hold hers in.

Maddie unlocked their door and pushed Kitty in first, locking it behind them with a resounding click.

Kitty stumbled into their room but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the perfectly set out and laid table, ready for two people to sit down and have a tea party.

"Oh," she said, still a bit taken aback by the whole thing, "we're actually having a tea party."

"Did you think I was lying?"

"No, it's just ... Never mind." Kitty took her seat and Maddie clapped her hands together, her facial expressions showing great joy.

Maddie sat down and poured them both tea from her teapot and grabbed some sugar for hers. Kitty dubiously took a sip and was surprised to find she liked it. Normally she hated the bitter taste of tea, but this one was sweet and slipped down Kitty's throat like syrup.

There was silence for a few minutes as they drank. Kitty turned her head back to Maddie and was surprised to find her friend was staring at her. She blinked once, but Maddie's gaze was unflinching. She cleared her throat and then Maddie snapped out of it, sipping her tea almost greedily.

"Why are we doing this?" she asked.

Maddie smiled. "Because it's your unbirthday and -"

"Please don't tell me bullshit, you know I hate it when people do that," Kitty snapped slightly and Maddie flinched. Kitty immediately felt bad, and she wondered why. She wasn't usually this empathetic with other people.

"I just wanted to show you a good time," Maddie said in a small voice, so different from her usual way of talking that Kitty was taken aback.

"Why? I'm just another girl."

"No, you're not," Maddie said with such conviction that Kitty was compelled to stare into her eyes, getting lost in the bright blue orbs.

"Everyone tells me that I should just let it go, but I can't. I can't sleep at night, nothing looks right and the moon shines duller than usual." Maddie's voice cracked. Kitty felt conflicted - she wanted to leave yet her heart was telling her to say.

"Let's finish our tea," she said briskly. Maddie nodded and they continued in silence, the only sound being their teacups clanking against their saucers.

They finished their tea and the two girls stood up, walking towards the door which Maddie unlocked. If they were lucky they could melt into the crowds of students in the hallways and pretend they belonged.

They stood outside their door, feeling compelled to stay there forever. Kitty knew though at some point they would have to leave, and it saddened her.

"This was interesting," Kitty said, feeling her familiar loathing for school creep up on her again as Maddie slipped out of her grasp.

Maddie nodded. "Happy unbirthday," she whispered, and then she was gone, the only part of her left the faint scent of tea and cupcakes in the air which Kitty inhaled, closing her eyes for a split second.

Maddie was just another girl. Just another classmate.

Just another unbirthday.

She walked on to her lessons.

* * *

_Toni, happy birthday! *hugs* *party poppers* *streamers* etc etc etc_

_I hope you enjoy this very special oneshot especially for you :)_

_And I also hope anyone else enjoys this. Please favourite and review :D_


End file.
